


Rhodestead Drabbles

by AnxiousCoffee (TheHallowedAngel)



Series: The Rhodestead Chronicles [3]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Caring Connor, M/M, Sick Will, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHallowedAngel/pseuds/AnxiousCoffee
Summary: Just a collection of short Rhodestead fics, tags will be added as more chapters are added.





	Rhodestead Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Will has really bad stomach ache and Connor is here to make it better. Just a quick thing for a friend, hope it's alright ^^

Will turned in bed again and pressed his face into the space between Connor's shoulder blades, groaning softly. Connor, stirring, turned over and pulled him close, pressing a tired kiss against his forehead.

"What's wrong?" he asked, voice heavy with sleep. Will just groaned again, curling up against Connor's front. He frowned, blinking the sleep out of his eyes and bringing a hand up to stroke through Will's hair. "You'll have to use your words, Will, or I can't help you."

There was a small moment of quiet, just the sound of their breathing filling the room- Connor's was even and quiet, but Will's was shallow and erratic, catching every so often as he stopped dead.

"Hurts." he muttered, miserable and whining and using both hands to cling to Connor's shirt. Connor, in return, shushed him gently, playing with the hair at the crown of his head, running fingers in circles to sooth.

"What hurts? Is it your stomach again?" Connor felt Will nod against his chest and he sighed softly, propping himself up on his other elbow and gazing down at him.

Recently, at least, Will had been having a lot of issues with his stomach, everything he ate caused him upset in one form or another. Connor suspected it was probably a stomach ulcer, those little bastards really messed you up.

"Do you want to get up and go into the lounge? We're both off tomorrow so we can cuddle on the couch and watch movies until you fall asleep again, if you like?" Will shook his head, hair tickling Connor's chest. "Okay, want me to try and work you through the cramps, it worked pretty well the other night, huh?" this time there was a small amount of hesitance, just a short pause on Will's part to either think or get past a bad cramp, before he nodded slowly. 

Connor helped him turn over and sit up, stopping each time he hissed in pain and reflexively curled in on himself just a little, and quietly soothed him as he groaned, easing down onto his back and trying his best to find a position that was comfortable. But once he was down and laid with his eyes half closed, staring up at the ridged patter on the ceiling, Connor set to work with those beautifully gifted hands of his, and a groan carrying entirely different emotion slipped past Will's lips as he felt the muscles in his gut already starting to ease up.

"Is that good?" Connor asked, smiling a little as he watched the tension and pain melt away from Will's face, the previously distressed look replaced with one more reminiscent of relief. He moved his hands slowly and thoughtfully, careful to apply just the right amount of pressure each time he pressed into the flesh of Will's abdomen, teasing out the knots his insides had tied themselves into. And gradually the pain ebbed away into nothing more than an echo, just a small ache left in his stomach; Will would never feel better than he did in this moment, or so he told himself.

Connor didn't stop, though, still kneading the skin with feather like touches, trailing fingers over subtle rises and falls as he worked his way over Will's midsection, making sure to cover as much ground as he could as to ensure the rest of his sleep would be undisturbed. Will was breathing easier now, too, before he could only fill his lungs so much before the pain in his stomach would spike, but now he could breathe fine again.

With each pass Connor made over his belly he could feel himself slipping further and further into unconsciousness, sleep tugging at his thoughts. He grumbled softly and Connor looked up at him, a grin pulling at his lips.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Connor murmured, and Will gave in to the pull.


End file.
